fairpointpodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Klaus
Klaus was a series of clones of Kaspar Hauser, created by Nazi scientist Gernhardt. These clones would often die, and a new one would be created with all the memories of the previous clone, with two exceptions -- they would have no knowledge of their deaths or of being a clone. He was once a high ranking official in the Nazi time travel program and space program, but currently the remaining Klaus clones are laying low. There were once hundreds of Klaus clones, many of them comprising The Klaus Army, but their numbers have been thinned. "Klaus" can refer to any one of many of these clones, most of which are identical. Character Biography A high ranking Nazi scientist named Gernhardt created a young boy named Kaspar Hauser in a test tube, raising him in isolation. He fell in love with the boy, and after perfecting the cloning process he let him escape to Nineteenth Century Germany. The first clone of Kaspar that he created was a woman he named Klaudia, whom he intended to be his partner. However, Gernhardt soon realized he was homosexual, and, casting Klaudia aside, created a male clone of Kaspar whom he named Klaus. These clones were clumsy and reckless and would often die, but he would easily create a new one with all the old clones memories, excluding knowledge of his death and of being a clone. Gernhardt and Klaus began a professional and romantic partnership, becoming some of Adolf Hitler's top officials, leading the Nazi time travel program. They traveled through time and were responsible for many important historical events. Eventually, after the death of Hitler, they retreated to their base on the Moon, and began work on Space Hitler. In the absence of a fuhrer to lead them, they worked freelance for Xenu Corps. Around this time, the Klaus's DNA began to degrade from having been cloned so many times, resulting in a Scottish clone. After Gernhardt was reunited with Kaspar Hauser, he and Klaus broke up and parted ways, and the Scottish Klaus left along with one of Gernhardt's former Klaus clones. This Klaus quit drinking, married Scottish Klaus, and created a baby Klaus clone to raise together, which they named Klaus Jr. They made the baby Asian so that people would think they adopted him. Gernhardt eventually realized he missed Klaus and hired Guy Fawkes to track him down. Being happy and successful with a family to think about, Klaus declined, but encouraged Guy Fawkes to find a different escaped Klaus clone who might go back to Gernhardt. Fawkes found a Klaus who was dancing at the Berlin Burlesque in Germany who agreed to go back to Gernhardt, but they were intercepted by Klaudia, now the leader of the Feminazis, who killed this Klaus in order to keep Gernhardt from being happy. Guy Fawkes ultimately failed in this mission. Notable/Alternate Klauses *Scottish Klaus *Klaus Jr. *Klaudia *Cyber Klaus Appearances *#86 King Henry VIII, or "Y2K15" *#95 The Genghis Khan Episode, or "Jenga Unchained" *#99 "Fair Point Podcast, The Movie: A Radio Play" *#106 The Top 20 Songs Of 2004, or "Tears Of My Grandfather" *#107 The Star Wars Holiday Special, or "Twas The Week Before Christmas" *#109 The Mothman Episode, or "Mothballs To The Wall" *#113 The Bohemian Grove Episode, or "Moloch'd And Loaded" *#114 The Robocop Episode, or "The Life Of Pablocop" *#115 The Ani DiFranco Episode, or "Klaus But No Cigar" *#116 Scare Point - Ed and Lorraine Warren *#117 Scare Point - Betty and Barney Hill Category:Characters